Raid Guide
Death Knight Raid Guide Druid Raid Guide Hunter Raid Guide Using Bow and Leather Armor Notes for Kel'Thuzad: *Guildlevel 6 *Flask Note for Gothik the Harv: *Equip the Bow and wait till Serpent Sting hit, then instantly switch to a Wand or Staff to reduce your damage. After your Tanks took rage from him you can switch back to the Bow. Tamer (10/6/0/10/10): Loyal Wolf 10, Bear Defender 6, Storm Serpent 0, Spirit Bond 10, Beast Mastery 10 Archer (10/0/0/0/0): Rapidfire 10, Multishot 0, Trueshot 0, Concussive Shot 0, Aimed Shot 0 Ranger (5/10/5/0/10): Fire Trap 5, Frost Trap 10, Raptor Strike 5, Feign Death 0, Serpent Sting 10 Mage Raid Guide Build (Tested by superwombat) Arcane Tree: Arcane Blast: 10, Conjure: 0, Mana Shield: 10, Bolt Mastery: 0, Presence of Mind: 9 Fire Tree: Fire Blast: 10, Flame Strike: 0, Scorch: 10, Power: 10, Pyroblast: 7 Ice Tree: Frost Nova: 10, Blizzard: 0, Cone of Cold: 0, Ice Lance: 0, Shatter: 0 Note: Only 9 points in Presence of Mind in order to ensure that Frost Nova and Scorch can fire twice before Presence of Mind is done cooling down. Guild level 6, no flask, Legendary wand, armor and tome. Paladin Raid Guide Priest Raid Guide Build (Tested by Tiury) Using Wand,Cloth Armor and Tome Notes for Kel'Thuzad: *Flask *Level 9 Guild Discipline (10/0/5/10/1): Iron Will 10, Resurrection 0, Power Word Shield 5, Reflective Shield 10, Bolt Mastery 1 Holy (0/0/0/0/0): Just nothing. Shadow (10/10/10/10/10): Just everything. Tip: With Flask and Heroic items you can beat #1 - #8 in the first run. (if your legendary dropped already Sapphiron is also possible in the first run) Rogue Raid Guide A good end-game build for a rogue doing raids is: Assassin Tree: Cheap Shot: 10, Ambush: 0, Backstab: 10, Sap: 0, Poison: 1 Thief Tree: Mug: 10, Cunning: 0, Dodge: 10, Subtlety: 0, Vanish: 0 Duelist Tree: Agile Strike: 10, Dual Wield: 0, Adrenaline Rush: 10, Critical Strike: 5, Sinister Strike: 10 Using Dagger, Leather Armor and Shield. Alternate build (Tested by Tiury) Note: Build above needed less tries for Kel'Thuzad (about the half)! Notes for Kel'Thuzad: *Flask *Guildlevel 10 *Luck ;D Assassin Tree: Cheap Shot: 10, Ambush: 0, Backstab: 10, Sap: 0, Poison: 1 Thief Tree: Mug: 10, Cunning: 0, Dodge: 10, Subtlety: 0, Vanish: 0 Duelist Tree: Agile Strike: 5, Dual Wield: 10, Adrenaline Rush: 10, Critical Strike: 0, Sinister Strike: 10 Using Dagger, Leather Armor and Shiv. Important notes on Heigar the Uncle: If you have already legendary equipment equip a Sword for the first seconds on the fight till your Tanks took Rage from him. Then you can equip your dagger Shaman Raid Guide Notes for Kel'Thuzad: *Flask *Level 10 Guild Build (Tested by Tiury) Till Guildlevel 7: Combat (10/0/0/0/0); Flametongue 10, Bloodlust 0, Stormstirke 0, Lightning Shield 0, Windfury 0 Elemental (10/10/0/10/10): Lavaburst 10, Grounding Totem 10, Chain Lightning 0, Frost Shock 10, Earthquake 10 Spiritual (10/10/0/5/1): Mental Agility 10, Healing Wave 10, Ghost Wolf 0, Health Stream Totem 5, Reincarnation 1 At Guildlevel 7: Combat (10/0/5/0/0); Flametongue 10, Bloodlust 0, Stormstirke 5, Lightning Shield 0, Windfury 0 Elemental (10/10/0/10/10): Lavaburst 10, Grounding Totem 10, Chain Lightning 0, Frost Shock 10, Earthquake 10 Spiritual (10/10/0/0/1): Mental Agility 10, Healing Wave 10, Ghost Wolf 0, Health Stream Totem 0, Reincarnation 1 Why change Stream Totem to Stormstrike?: When your guild reach level 7 your healer are able to heal more so the heal from Stream Totem is not needed anymore. For Kel'Thuzad you need as much damage as possible so Stormstrike give you a bit more dps. Warlock Raid Guide A guide to complete raiding. Finished with level 8 guild. Notes: *Use Soul Burn against a normal mob before you engage Gothik, or else you will be killed by rage *Flask was only needed on Kel-Thuzad Build (Tested by foork) Destruction Tree: 10 Shadow Bolt, 10 Howl of Terror, 10 Soul Burn Affliction Tree: 10 Life Drain, 6 Corruption, 10 Siphon Life, 10 Impending Doom Demonology Tree: 10 Imp Minion Warrior Raid Guide Category:Guides